


The Tale Of Queen Bee

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Growth, Friendship, Mommy Issues, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: A story of based on a simple question.What if Chloe had kept the Bee Miraculous and her identity wasn't revealed.Not to fussed about canon as this story is just for fun so some events will be changed and/or rearranged.





	1. The Queen and Her Kwami Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has an encounter that will shape her future.

"This is Ridiculous, utterly Ridiculous." Chloe mutters to herself as she rushes down the steps of the Eiffel Tower.

Having narrowly escaped being turned into a golden statue thanks to Ladybug's timely arrival, Chloe had taken the chance to get somewhere safe. She pauses on the stairs and looks up to where see can hear the sounds of battle raging on.

"Ladybug is all alone up there. Maybe I could..." Chloe sighs and looks down to the stairs beneath her. "No, there's nothing I can do about this."

Solemnly, Chloe takes a seat on the stairs, deciding to just wait and see what happens. Her eyes travel idly as the sounds from above continue, Chloe blinks in confusion when a small object catches her eye.

A miniature ornate box sits on the stairs, as if simply dumped there. Transfixed on the box for a reason she can't quite place, Chloe stands up and walks over to pick up the box. Opening it carefully she looks at the Bee shaped hairpin inside.

Chloe gasps as a shimmering ball of light appears out of the hairpin and begins flying around her. It comes to a stop in front of her face before flashing brightly, causing Chloe to cover her eyes momentarily. When she looks back she sees a strange bee like creature floating in front of her.

"Greetings my Queen." The creature greets politely with a small bow.

"Aah!" Chloe shouts as she backs away from the creature, keeping her grip on the box. "Wh-What are you?"

"I am Pollen, the Kwami of the Bee Miraculous." Pollen explains as she inclines her head respectfully.

"Kwa-Wha? Miraculous?" Chloe mutters quietly. Her eyes go wide and she walks up to Pollen. "Miraculous? Like the thing Ladybug has?"

"Correct my Queen, she holds the Miraculous of the honorable Ladybug of creation." Pollen gestures with one arm while the other is held behind her back.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing." Chloe practically bounces with excitement. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I was pulled from the miracle box in order to assist Ladybug. And so, I am at your service my Queen." Pollen bows once again as Chloe let's it all sink in.

"Me? Help Ladybug." She mutters in disbelief. She then clenches one hand and looks toward Pollen with determination. "You got it! What do I need to do?"

"Simply allow me to explain my role and the rules of a miraculous holder"

***********************

"CATACLYSM!" Plagg shouts before touching the floor beneath him, causing a large blast that begins to destroy the Eiffel Tower, a beam falls onto style Queen, making her poof into glitter dust.

"You better hurry up and fix everything." Plagg says while nervously observing the scene around him

"Now I see why Master Fu didn't want to let you out." Ladybug mutters as Style Queen's barrier shatters.

Ladybug takes the rose off Adrien's statue body but before she can break it she's thrown across the area and slams into a fallen beam, Plagg rushing to her side quickly. Ladybug picks herself up and sees Style Queen standing reformed, holding the rose in her hand.

"I've had enough of this!" Style Queen snarls as a large ball of glitter forms on her staff. "YOU! ARE! FIRE-"

"VENOM!" Comes a shout from behind the villain, causing her to turn around just in time for a stinger to jab her in the stomach. Style Queen recoils for a moment before stopping, the glitter comprising her body holding together, ignoring her thoughts to move.

"I'll take that." Walking past Style Queen, a woman wearing a yellow and black bee themed suit picks the rose from her grip with two fingers and approaches Ladybug.

"Who are- how did-" Ladybug pauses once she sees the distinctive hairpin in the stranger's hair. "The Bee Miraculous!"

"Sorry I didn't show up sooner." The stranger says with a smile. "But I guess it worked out."

"Listen, we need to t-" Ladybug is interrupted by the sounds of falling metal all around them.

"Sorry, almost forgot." The Bee stranger then snaps the rose in half, allowing the Akuma to fly out.

"Right. Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug announces as she spins her Yo-Yo around before capturing the Akuma and releasing it as a normal butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug smiles as all the damage is repaired. "Alright, thank you for your help but I need-" Ladybug looks around the tower, she sees Adrien and Mrs. Bourgeois coming to their senses but the mysterious Bee girl is gone. Ladybug looks to Plagg. "Where'd she go?"

"Uh... I dunno." Plagg shrugs unhelpfully. Ladybug takes another nervous look around the tower.

"Ladybug?" Comes a voice from the stairs, Ladybug turns to see Chloe Bourgeois standing there looking unsure. "Is it over?"

Ladybug regards Chloe with suspicion, but upon closer inspection doesn't see the Bee Miraculous in her hair. She gives Chloe a calm smile as she addresses her. "Yeah, it's all over now. Can you help your mother while I take care of Adrien?"

"You can count on me Ladybug." Chloe says brightly as she heads over to her mother.

"I'm sure I'll run into her again." Ladybug muses to herself as she approaches Adrien. "I'll make sure to get the miraculous then."

******************

"Remind me to fire the person in charge of the Eiffel Tower elevator system. This is unacceptable, Utterly unacceptable." Mrs. Bourgeois complains as her and Chloe march down the stairs, Chloe trailing behind with significantly more pep in her step.

"Of course mom." Chloe says absentmindedly as she pulls the Bee miraculous and it's box from a pocket in her jacket, Pollen hovering just behind her ear.

"That was amazing. Do you think Ladybug was impressed? I think I looked pretty cool out there." Chloe whispers with excitement. "I didn't think I'd be able to keep calm it was just-" Chloe clenches her hands and smiles. "Aah! So amazing."

"What was that Camomille? Er- Chloe?"

"Oh nothing mother." Chloe waves off quickly. "I was just thinking of some fun things we could do together when we get home."

"Oh, perish the thought." Mrs. Bourgeois dismisses. "I have far to much to do right now."

"Of course mother, forget I said anything." Chloe's smile drops as she falls quiet. Pollen floats up so Chloe can see her.

"You were Phenomenal my Queen. I'm sure Ladybug was more than thankful for the help."

"Couldn't I have spoken to her a little more though?" Chloe frowns at the missed opportunity to speak to her hero.

"Perhaps another time my Queen." Pollen assures. "But we had to leave quickly, she likely would have started wondering where your normal self had gone. Remember that Miraculous holders must take all possible precautions to hide their identity."

"I guess. Thank you." Chloe looks at Pollen with a small smile, she then closes the Bee miraculous' box and stores it in her pocket as her and her mother reach the bottom of the Tower. Pollen vanishing with one last bow to her Queen.


	2. Kwami Sit Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a discussion with Pollen before returning to the Fashion Show.

"That should work." Chloe muses as she inspects herself in the mirror, the Bee miraculous attached to a chain around her neck and hidden under her clothes.

"But, isn't it a hairpin? Shouldn't I be wearing it on my head?" Chloe questions as she turns to address Pollen, who is sitting on the counter of Chloe's vanity snacking on some honey brought up from the kitchen.

"You are correct my Queen, and you will need to wear it like that in order to transform." Pollen wipes her mouth with a napkin and puts the lid on the honey jar. "However I felt it was a nessecary precaution to hide it. The Bee miraculous has a very distinct appearance, I feared it would give your identity away."

"That makes sense, I do have a signature style." Chloe gives a smug smile to her mirror while combing her hair. "No doubt everyone would notice if I added a new accessory."

"So, why don't you-" Chloe takes a seat on her bed, with Pollen landing on the nightstand and facing her. "Explain this whole uh-" Chloe gestures vaguely with her hand. "Kwami, Miraculous thing."

"Of course my Queen." Pollen bows respectfully. "We Kwami have existed across all human history, bestowing our powers upon worthy masters in order to maintain order and stability. Protecting the world from all kinds of dangers, even other Kwamis and their Miraculous when they are misused."

"Like Hawkmoth and his Akuma's right?"

"Exactly. The honorable Kwamis of Creation and Destruction have already found their bearers. And now-" Pollen extends an arm toward Chloe. "I have found you My Queen."

"Wow." Chloe mutters under her breath before looking nervously at Pollen. "And this is all real right? I'm not gonna wake up suddenly and it didn't happen?"

"This is all very real. I can promise you that my Queen."

"Well good. Can't say I'm surprised, I am pretty outstanding." Chloe smirks with hefty bravado. Pollen gives a quiet applause in response.

"Indeed you are, you took to the role of Hero quite quickly my Queen." Pollen floats up and smiles. "Paris will be lucky to have you."

"Thank you, you're to kind." Chloe waves off the compliment with very fake humility. "I'll have to work on my moves so I can really show Ladybug what I can do."

"That's the spirit My Queen." Pollen concurs, both parties unaware why Pollen was really on the stairs.

"Then on that note, Pollen buzz-"

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

"Chloe dear, it's time for us to head back to the show." Comes the unmistakable sound of her father's voice from the other side of her door. 

"Oh that's right." Chloe chuckles to herself. "I forgot the fashion show was just delayed, not canceled."

"We'll have to do this another time. C'mon Pollen, let's get going." With that Chloe heads for the door, Pollen hiding in her purse.

"I hope you're feeling better after that frightful ordeal." Her father greets as she exits her room. "Come along now dear, we need to hurry if we're going to catch up to your mother."

"Mommy left without us?" Chloe frowns.

"You know you're mother dear, she's always on the move." Is her father's explanation. He puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Chloe rebounds from her frown with a confident smile as she raises her hand into her typical haughty pose.

"Well duh, of course she is. Mother is very important after all, let's go daddy. Let's not leave her waiting." Chloe strolls down the hall, her father close behind.

Pollen, for her part, simply watches her Queen through the opening of her purse. Observing her with a thoughtful expression.


	3. Introducing Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee makes her public debut to mixed reactions.

"Gabriel?" Chloe mutters in confusion as she bears witness to the sight before her, Adrien's father Gabriel Agreste has just made his first public appearance in, she's not even sure how long. It's quite a sight to behold but when Chloe glances at her mother she looks very unimpressed so Chloe follows her lead.

Though she can't help but smile just a little when father and son embrace.

Not long afterwards the show has ended and Chloe stands with her parents along the red carpet, Gabriel and Adrien walk up to greet them.

"My dear Audrey, I heard about the unbearable misfortune you had to endure." Gabriel greets, giving Mrs. Bourgeois a polite kiss on the hand.

"I'm still quite overwhelmed." Mrs. Bourgeois declares, not even looking in Gabriel's direction.

"I'd like you to know I fired the one responsible for the misunderstanding." Gabriel assures her. "Only one row is befitting of Audrey Bourgeois, and that's the first."

"Let's not over do it, hmm Gabriel?" Mrs. Bourgeois waves off Gabriel's comment, though Chloe thinks she looks pleased.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Gabriel inquires as Marinette and her family walk up as well.

"It was so-so." Audrey shrugs before plucking the hat from Adrien's head. "This hat is not a Gabriel Agreste. Are you responsible for that?" Audrey turns her attention to Marinette.

"I.. I'm the one who created it." Marinette admits after support from her dad and Adrien.

"Marinette won a fashion design competition." Gabriel explains as Audrey inspects the hat.

"It's the most-" Audrey begins, and for a moment Chloe gets her hopes up. "Exceptional thing I've ever seen! You're a visionary Marinette. Glitters had it's day, feathers are the trend of tomorrow." Audrey announces with a smile, Chloe's jaw drops in response.

"I haven't felt emotion like this since... you." Audrey says as she looks toward Gabriel.

"She does have talent." Gabriel agrees with a nod and a small smile.

"You wanna be a fashion designer right?" Audrey asks Marinette suddenly.

"Uh... Yes ma'am." Marinette manages to stammer out.

"Then come to New York with me, I'll-" and Chloe isn't completely sure what's said next, that last sentence temporarily short circuiting her brain. Words are certainly said, by Adrien and Marinette's parents but it's all white noise to Chloe as she seethes in place.

"Isn't this awesome for Marinette, Chloe?" Adrien directs the question at her, snapping her out of her anger long enough to actually direct it at something.

"It's ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!!" Chloe snaps out bitterly, she turns to her mother with a deep frown. "I've never been to New York with you and you're taking Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe almost spits the name out, her anger only rising from actually speaking that sentence.

"I'm taking her because she's exceptional Claudette, uh, Chloe." Is her mother's answer, adding fuel to Chloe's fire. 

"I'm exceptional too!"

"The only exceptional thing about you my dear, is your mother." Is Audrey's cold, matter of fact response. This answer shocking those present, and hitting Chloe hard.

"Audrey dear!" Chloe's father gasps as he tries to hold onto Chloe's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Chloe shakes him off immediately.

"I'll show you how exceptional I can be!" Chloe declares with a glare, she then reaches for the bee miraculous hidden around her neck.

"No my Queen!" Comes a quiet but unmistakable voice, causing Chloe to halt. Pollen, now hiding within the back of Chloe's shirt, Speaks just loud enough for Chloe to hear. All eyes are now focused on Chloe, trained so intently on the seemingly frozen girl her Kwami luckily goes unnoticed. "You mustn't! I implore you!"

"Chloe?" Marinette and Adrien can both be heard calling the girls name with worry. Slowly, Chloe lowers both hands to her sides, her fists clenched tight.

"I'll show you later." Chloe mumbles weakly. "I need some air." With that Chloe turns on her heels and marches for the exit, her father quickly following behind.

"Always so dramatic." Audrey huffs. Adrien and Marinette turn to each other, sharing a look of concern before both following after Chloe.

"Thank you my Queen." Pollen says sincerely from her spot, having returned to Chloe's purse. "Hawkmoth could have learned your secret identity."

"I'll show her." Chloe mutters, wiping her arm across her eyes before looking down at Pollen. "I'll be the best hero Paris has ever seen. Then she'll understand."

"Chloe dear, are you alright?" Her father calls as he catches up to her. Chloe takes a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Of course I am daddy. Me and mother simply have different opinion of Marinette's talent." Chloe scoffs. "Or lack of it." She gives her best smirk. "I was just a little tired of being there is all, I'm ready to go home."

"Of course dear." Mayor Bourgeois sighs with hopeful relief. "I'll have the car pulled around."

"Chloe!" Adrien shouts as he and Marinette run up to her while her father gets the car. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chloe huffs with crossed arms.

"What your mother said in there-" Marinette begins, her eyes practically dripping sadness. And pity, enough to make Chloe's eye twitch.

"Don't even, Dupain-Cheng." Chloe puts a hand up to stop her. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about what you clearly don't understand." Chloe moves her hand close to her face, pretending to inspect her nails. "The only thing upsetting me in there was seeing a no talent nobody get rewarded for being lucky."

Marinette glares at Chloe for that remark, all sympathy gone from her eyes, a temporary condition knowing Marinette. Chloe genuinely smiles at her anger, though it falters when she turns her eyes to see Adrien, his gaze having increased in concern.

"Well whatever, I have better things to do." Chloe chuckles as the limo pulls up, her father opening the door from inside. "Good luck in New York Dupain-Cheng! Don't screw up your one chance at your dream!" Chloe calls as she sits down in the limousine, then slams the door shut.

"I hope she'll be alright." Adrien thinks outloud.

"She'll rebound before you know it." Marinette sighs in frustration.

Adrien watches the car drive away while Marinette turns to head back to her family.

***********************************

Chloe bursts into her room, allowing the door to fly closed behind her. She drops her purse onto the floor, Pollen floating behind her.

"Are you ok my Queen?" Pollen asks carefully. Chloe turns toward Pollen, her nose upturned.

"Of course I am." Chloe looks away. "I just need to unwind is all." 

"Then allow me to assist you. Perhaps you just need some air." Pollen bows respectfully. Chloe regards Pollen thoughtfully.

"Alright, I like the way you think." Chloe smiles in excitement as she grabs the Bee Miraculous from around her neck and puts it into her hair, Pollen smiling at her enthusiasm. "Pollen! Buzz on!"

***************************

Shortly after, Chloe finds herself in her costume, swinging above Paris. Searching for crimes, danger or Akuma's to deal with. Though the thrill of traversing the city certainly helps her mood.

Soon Chloe lands on top of a building, her journey across the city garnering some curious eyes.

"Seems pretty quiet." Chloe mumbles to herself with some disappointment. "Though I guess that's kinda a good thing, if not inconvenient."

"I still can't believe this." Chloe puts her hands over her eyes and sighs in frustration. "Mom is gonna take Marinette to New York." She stomps her foot. "It's so unfair!" She nearly shouts out, she holds herself back, not wanting to deal with any confused gazes.

"Well, I guess this whole thing was pointless." Chloe sighs. Pulling her top from her side to start heading home, she pauses when some noises catches her attention.

Looking down below she sees an entrance to the subway next to the building she's perched on, the sounds of some kind of commotion rising from the passage.

"What's that all about?" Chloe thinks aloud as she hops from her perch to land on the stairs of the subway tunnel. Defending quickly she comes across a scene of bewildered and concerned citizens.

"Did you see that?" 

"The train just flew by!"

"What's going on?" Come the surprised cries of the bystanders.

Chloe looks down the tunnel, unable to see the apparently out of control train. Though she can hear it clattering down the tracks.

"Time to get to work." She declares as she readies her top. Swinging it far to cover greater distances, Chloe flies past the citizens causing even more confusion in the crowd.

With the train accelerating the way it it's not easy to catch but with a well placed swing Chloe is able to latch onto the train and pull herself to it. Using her superhuman athleticism she runs along the side of the train, seeing a familiar head of blue hair makes her stop. She slams to the side of the train, looking through the window she sees Marinette and her parents aboard the train. Marinette looking like she wants leave urgently.

"Marinette." Chloe growls out quietly, her anger towards the girl momentarily overwriting her want to be a hero.

Chloe's brief stop along the train wasn't as quiet as she'd hoped, startled eyes turning to the window she was looking through. The passengers on the train clearly being frighten and confused by the situation.

"What would Ladybug do?" Chloe thinks to herself. Closing her eyes and taking a breath before putting on a determined look and knocking on the window.

"Everyone sit down and brace yourselves. I'm going to stop the train." Chloe announces to the people before continuing her treck across the train, all eyes on her as she goes. Coming up to the head of the train she looks through the window to see the conductor passed out on the floor, the train stuck in full throttle.

"Here goes nothing!" Chloe shouts as she hops onto the track, pushing against the train.

Her efforts don't amount to much, her feet bouncing along the wooden beams of the train tracks, offering her no leverage. With a grunt of effort Chloe's hands press tightly against the front of the train and with a well timed kick her feet find purchase in between the boards. Her superhuman feet splintering the wood as the train forces her forward. Chloe pushes against the train with slightly more success, though it shows no sighs of stopping.

"Need a helping paw?" A voice calls from above. Chloe not needing to look to know who it is.

"Be quiet. You're distracting me." She retorts, straining her muscles trying to hold back the train. 

"No time for jokes." Ladybug's voice can be heard above, making Chloe look up. Seeing both heroes looking to each other. "I'll slow the train down as much as I can. Cat Noir, you stop it."

"You got it Milady." Cat Noir assures as Ladybug jumps off. He readies his Cat Staff and looks down. "Hold tight down there! Our stop is coming up!"

The train barrels into the next station, passing through almost immediately. Just before it leaves Cat Noir throws his staff down as it extends. It catches between the middle of the train and the wall, buckling from the force just a bit but ultimately the train is forced to stop.

"Ow." Chloe mumbles as she rubs her sore feet, her suit thankfully sparing her any splinters. "Ow!" She shouts as Cat Noir's staff gets unwedged from between the train and the wall, falling right on her head.

"Oops, sorry about that." Cat Noir apologizes as he picks up his staff. "But hey, thanks for the back up." He then jumps over the train and leaves, Chloe decides to do the same.

As Chloe heads over the train she sees Marinette's parents at the conductors terminal, helping the conductor to his feet. Not sure when they got there Chloe shrugs and leaps over into the station proper, where she is almost instantly set upon by the press.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamack, here at the station where a runaway train was just halted. Along with Ladybug and Cat Noir, this mysterious third hero arrived first on the scene. Tell us Miss, who are you?" The reporter begins her broadcast immediately, Chloe looks surprised for a moment before putting on a haughty smile and facing the camera. 

"The names Queen Bee. Don't worry about the train, it was no sweat stopping it really." Chloe waves nonchalantly while Cat Noir is in the background of the shot looking amused.

"So tell us, are you a new member of Ladybug and Cat Noir's team? How long have you known them?" Mrs. Chamack inquires. Chloe's eyes look away and she scratches her cheek nervously.

"New Member of the team? Well I'm not sure if I can say that. I just-" Chloe's thoughts are cut off by a shout.

"Wait!" Ladybug calls out as she swings into the station, all eyes fix to her but her's lock onto Queen Bee. She walks over to Queen Bee, not paying Cat Noir or the news crew any mind. She marches to Queen Bee and speaks with a stern voice.

"Come with me, we need to talk."


	4. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New troubles arise with Chloe at its center.

"Come with me, We need to talk."

Silence hung in the air for a moment after Ladybug's statement. It seemed like a simple enough request and yet the prospect left Chloe feeling an unease she couldn't understand. Maintaining her composure she took a subtle breathe before speaking.

"Sure thing, Lead the way." Queen Bee speaks calmly despite her nerves, she turns to Mrs. Chamack before continuing. "Sorry, we'll have to do this another time."

With that all three heroes head out of the subway and up the buildings, finding a secluded roof they all land on it. Queen Bee on one side, Ladybug and Cat Noir on the other.

"So what can I do for you?" Queen Bee asks, doing her best to not be nervous.

"Listen uh..." Ladybug pauses, not having heard her announce her name earlier.

"Queen Bee."

"Right, Queen Bee. Listen, I know you mean well and your help is appreciated." Ladybug sighs. "But I need you to return that miraculous."

"What?" Queen Bee asks as a pit seems to form in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wrap you up in this." Ladybug speaks gently and calmly but Queen Bee feels like she's been slapped.

"Didn't mean too?" Queen Bee thinks aloud, her voice low and full of confusion.

"Wait!" Cat Noir Speaks up, aghast. "Milady did you lose a Miraculous!?"

"Well uh, it's a little complicated." Ladybug defends herself, but Chloe is no longer listening.

"Lost it?" Chloe thinks to herself. "I... I wasn't supposed to find it?"

"But-" Chloe's voice breaks for a moment, so short you'd never notice it. She fakes a cough to regroup herself, then puts a hand on her hip and speaks in a more level tone. "I get it, I just thought you could use some help."

"I'm really sorry Queen Bee. It's important that I return that Miraculous." Ladybug says with a genuine frown. Cat Noir, who had been watching Chloe's face intently opens his eyes wide.

"Milady, hold on a moment." Cat Noir grabs Ladybug and pulls her to the side, clearly putting them into a huddle to talk.

"What? What is it?" Lady asks in annoyance, seeing Cat Noir is insistent she turns back to Queen Bee for a moment. "Just a sec, I'll be right back."

"Of course Ladybug, don't worry about it." Chloe mutters. She holds one arm with her hand and her head is tilted down. 

"Ok, what's going on?" Ladybug asks, whispering to Cat Noir.

"I think you should let her keep it." 

"WHAT!?" Ladybug blurts out, before quieting herself. "I can't do that. I promised I would return the miraculous. Besides, not everyone can be a superhero, It's serious business. We need to be careful about who gets a miraculous."

"I know, i know, but I think she needs it." Cat Noir explains.

"Needs it? I know she's sad about losing the miraculous but why do you say she 'needs' it?" Ladybug raises an eyebrow.

"I know that look in her eyes." Cat Noir says solemnly. "She's hiding a feeling deep down. She's hurting." The ears on Cat Noir's head wilt. "While I was growing up I saw that look on my friends face everyday."

"Wait, are you saying you might know her?" Ladybug gasps.

"I can't say for sure." Cat Noir shrugs weakly. "I haven't seen my friend look that way in a few years." His look turns from sad to serious. "Whether she is or not her eyes are telling me the same thing."

Ladybug crosses her arms and sighs, closing her eyes to mull over the information. With a heavy sigh she stands up.

"Oh I am not gonna like explaining this." Ladybug rubs her forehead.

"You mean-" Cat Noir stands up as well. A hopeful look on his face.

"I can't force her to give it back." Ladybug sighs. "But this isn't a permanent thing alright? Being a hero is about more than just wanting to do it. If she's not up to task I have no choice."

"Alright." Cat Noir fist pumps as he turns. "Hey Queen-"

Both heroes fall silent, the rest of the roof is empty. No Queen Bee in sight.

"Oh no!" Ladybug runs to the edge of the roof, no Queen Bee as far as the eye can see. "Where did she go? When did she leave?"

"She didn't even wait for us to finish!." Cat Noir gestures wildly.

"I think you were right about her." Ladybug puts her hands over her mouth. "I just hope we didn't hurt her by mistake."

"Let's not waste time, we should find her."

"You're right, I'll go this way, you go that way. Message me if you find her."

******************************

With one final swing Chloe lands onto her balcony and slowly makes her way inside.

"Pollen, Buzz off." She says dryly, her costume disappearing as she takes the hairpin off. Though she puts it on her vanity shelf next to the box she found it in arather than around her neck.

"My Queen are you alright?" Pollen asks with concern. She tries to fly in front of Chloe's face but the girl looks away whenever she does.

"I'm fine." Chloe mumbles with no conviction. "It was a stupid dream anyway."

"No it's not my Queen." Pollen assures as she grabs a napkin from a holder. "We've barely even begun!"

"Perhaps you could have reasoned with them." Pollen offers as she flies with the napkin, dabbing under her Queen's eyes gently. "I'm sure Ladybug will see your true convictions."

"It doesn't matter." Chloe mutters. "It was all an accident. I was never supposed to find you."

"I disagree." Pollen dabs Chloe's eyes again. "I'm sure if we talk to them again, they'll let you keep m-"

"What For!!?" Chloe slams her hands on the table, startling Pollen backwards. "They'll 'let' me 'keep' you? They'll 'let' me help them? Cause I need their permission?" Chloe slams one of her hands again and looks intensely at Pollen. "What for? As a gift? As a favor? Out of pity!?" Chloe slumps backwards in her chair.

"I'm not a charity case." Chloe hisses. "They don't think I have what it takes." Her eyes become downcast. "Though, I guess they'd know who has the right stuff wouldn't they?"

"My Queen, I don't think their intention was to say you weren't capa-"

"I should have known." Chloe talks over Pollen, ignoring her completely. "I'm not even good enough for my own mom. I can't be a hero."

"Of course you can my Queen. You have the spirit of a hero, I just know it." Pollen attempts to cheer Chloe up but is met with glare.

"Buzz off Pollen, go back where you belong." She growls, Pollen's Antennae droop down in response.

"My Queen, please I-"

"I said-" Chloe suddenly reaches across her vanity, grabbing both the Bee Miraculous and the ornate box she originally found it in. Fixing Pollen with one last intense glare she places the Miraculous in the box.

"BUZZ OFF!!" Chloe roars as she slams the box closed, Pollen vanishing once her Miraculous is locked away.

Chloe puts the box to the side of the vanity, deciding to deal with it later, she slumps forward and bangs her head against the shelf.

"Find someone worth something." She mumbles aloud as she sits there, not caring about the water blurring her vision.

*****************************

"What is the meaning of this Nathalie." Gabriel questions his secretary as she leads him into a large room filled with white butterflies. "I believe I made my intentions of quitting clear earlier."

"I know sir and I'll be honest. I didn't believe it for a moment." Nathalie stands in front of Gabriel and holds out her hand, it holds an open box, inside of which is the Butterfly Miraculous. Nooroo then flies out from behind Nathalie, revealing himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gabriel demands.

"Please, see for yourself." Nathalie gestures to the box with her eyes, Gabriel takes the hint and takes the Miraculous and puts it on.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise." Gabriel then vanishes in a bright light and is replaced by Hawkmoth. As soon as the transformation is complete Hawkmoth gasps as his eyes stare forward out the large window in the chamber.

"Ah! What are these intense emotions?" He grins. "Their perfect."

"They've been steadily increasing throughout the day. They hit this high point not long ago." Nathalie explains.

"A beautiful mixture of despair and anger, frustration and doubts of one's own worth." Hawkmoth holds a butterfly in one hand, placing his other over it. "The perfect recipe. Now fly forth my little Akuma and make contact with this tortured soul!"

"Thank you Nathalie." Hawkmoth smiles as his Akuma flies out the small exit in the window. "You're right, I can't give up now. Not until I have my wish."

"Anytime Sir." Nathalie says with a small smile.

****************************

The Akuma makes it's way into Chloe's room and flies up to her, as she's not currently holding anything it simply combines with the hair band keeping her Ponytail up.

"Hello, my Dear Chloe Bourgeois." Hawkmoth's voice rings through Chloe's head as she lifts it off her vanity. "I can tell you are very distraught, you feel as though you're never good enough. You are not worthy of anything. But don't worry, Hawkmoth is here for you."

"With my help you shall be Chosen. You will always be good enough, always worthy of what you deserve. In exchange all I ask is for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

"What about Queen Bee's Miraculous?" Chloe asks as she moves her eyes towards the ornate box on the side of the counter.

"Good point, Claim that as well if she gets in your way. But Ladybug and Cat Noir are the priority."

"Understood, no worries Hawkmoth. I'm more than good enough for this." Chloe stands up as the Akuma's darkness overtakes her.

"I know you are, Make me proud."

"Now then." Chosen grins as she turns towards the door. "First, things first."

*****************

Cat Noir lands on top of a building, he stands on the edge and faces the Bourgeois Hotel.

"Well, I've looked everywhere else." Cat Noir rubs his chin in thought. "Could my hunch about her be right?"

Springing up with his staff Cat Noir launches up to the roof of the hotel, landing on the railing on the edge. He blinks, observing the odd scene in front of him.

Chloe and her mother are on the roof. Chloe jumping around performing action moves while Audrey watches and cheers. Chloe is wearing a strange outfit, a body suit similar to the ones worn by Miraculous Heroes but it's a blank white. Her suit has no mask to hide her face and the hair band forming her ponytail looks like a small radar dish. Audrey is the first of the two to notice the onlooker.

"Oh hello there, you must be one of those heroes I've heard about. I'm Audrey Bourgeois, and surely you know my darling Chloe." Audrey sighs happily as her daughter lands after performing some impressive flips. "She's simply the best isn't she?"

Cat Noir regards the mother uneasily, her sunglasses are off her head so he can see her eyes, their shimmering with a dull white.

"Right." Cat Noir mumbles as he walks along the railing. Chloe watching him as he does, She then turns to address her mother.

"Mom, why don't you head inside? I need to speak to Cat Noir."

"No problem dear. Just remember to be packed for our trip to New York." Audrey kisses her daughter's forehead before heading inside. "Love you bunches!"

"Love you too Mother!" Chloe calls back, holding her hands to her heart a moment, relishing the feeling.

"So Chloe, looks like your mother's had a turn around." Cat Noir comments as he holds his extended staff behind his head.

"Actually, you can call me Chosen." The Akumatized girl smirks, throwing her arm back to gesture towards the entrance her mother took. "And it's because I'm finally worthy. I'm finally good enough!"

"Good enough for what?" Cat Noir inquires as he readies his staff. 

"Everything." Chosen declares with a wicked grin just before she lunges at Cat Noir, he blocks her with his staff but can't halt her momentum causing both of them to fall off the edge of the roof.

"What do you think?" She growls as she tries to wrestle Cat Noir's staff away as they fall. "Maybe I'll take your miraculous for a spin!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. But there's only one cat for this job." Cat Noir manages to throw Chosen off him. His staff extends and lodges itself into the wall, he then grabs Chosen by the back of her suit preventing her from falling any further. Cat Noir blinks in confusion as the radar hair band on her head seems to rotate and beep. 

"We'll see about that." Chosen grunts as she shakes herself loose and continues falling. She turns herself around in midair and punches one fist towards Cat Noir.

"What the-" Cat Noir gasps as a bright light forms on Chosen's hand and once it fades a very familiar ring adorns her finger.

"Chosen, Claws Out!" She shouts before shining brightly. Her white featureless suit becoming black with claws and a tail. She even gains cat ears and Cat Noir's black mask and green eyes.

Chosen uses her own cat staff to land safely on the ground, she then looks up smugly at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir shrinks his staff, using one of his claws to latch onto the side of the building he opens his staff and calls Ladybug.

"Milady I need you to come to the Bourgeois hotel, we have a situation."

"Did you find Queen Bee?" 

Cat Noir leaps off the wall to avoid a staff swing by Chosen. He lands on a lamp post and addresses his cat phone urgently.

"No, it's Chloe Bourgeois! She's been Akumatized! I need backup!"

"I'm on my way, just hold on!"

"Don't run away Kitty Cat!" Chosen shouts as she towards the lamp post, clashing staves with Cat Noir several times in midair before she manages to jab him in the ribs, extending her staff to knock Cat Noir onto the ground.

Cat Noir rolls to avoid Chosen's follow up attack. He then extends his staff and sweeps it tripping Chosen up. He lifts it up and swings his staff again but it's blocked. Both cats roll away from each other before springing up and readying their staves.

"Not bad." Cat Noir compliments as he flourishes his staff.

"Not to pathetic I guess." Is Chosen's less kind reply. Both combatant's stare fiercely at each other. They brace themselves and prepare to rush forward.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug calls as she lands on the ground next to her partner. "I'm here, are you ok?"

"Perfect timing as always Mila-"

"Ladybug!" Chosen shouts as she rushes forward, swatting Cat Noir away with a surprise attack. She then swings her staff down onto Ladybug's head. Ladybug catchs it with her hands before it hits her.

"Hey there Ladybug." Chosen grins. "I'm a big fan. Think I could be like you someday?"

"There's always a chance Chloe. But you won't get there like this!" Ladybug forces the staff away and jumps back to gain distance, Cat Noir regrouping with her.

"Oh I don't know about that." Chosen smirks, her radar band rotating and beeping. "I think I'm on my way."

Chosen flips up her hair, revealing bright lights shining on her ears that fade away to reveal a pair of earrings.

"Chosen, Spots On!" Chosen's suit begins to glow, a line being drawn down the middle. Half her suit being black with the other side becoming red with black spots, her mask even divides into black and red with one eye returning from green to blue. Chosen stands before the heroes, Yo-Yo in one hand with the other putting her staff onto her side.

"What?" Ladybug gasps.

"Both at once?" Cat Noir nearly drops his staff from shock.

"Now it's time to get serious." Chosen throws her Yo-Yo into the air and shouts. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybugs swirl around before dropping a polka dotted grappling hook, minus any rope, into Chosen's waiting hand.

"Just what I needed." Chosen grins, both heroes readying themselves.

"Copy all the powers you want Chloe." Ladybug says with determination as she spins her Yo-Yo. Ready for battle. "You can't beat us when we work together." She turns to her partner with a confident smile. "Ready Cat Noir?"

"Whenever you are Milady."

"AH ha, Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Chosen suddenly laughs very loudly, tilting her head back. Once her laughter begins to die down she look towards the heroes, the smugest possible smirk on her face. Her radar hair band once again rotating and beeping. "After today, no one is going to underestimate me ever again." She mutters with a final giggle.

"We need to aim for her hair band." Cat Noir whispers. "That's gotta be where the Akuma is."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you. Let's go!"

Both heroes charge forward, Chosen blocks Cat Noir's staff by spinning her Yo-Yo like a shield and nimbly dodges Ladybug's Yo-Yo. Soon the heroes change up their attacks, Cat Noir stands in front of Chosen while Ladybug stands behind.

Cat Noir slams his staff into her spinning Yo-Yo, striking continuously to force her to keep her guard up. Ladybug swings her Yo-Yo, aiming for Chosen's feet. Moving quickly Chosen swings the grappling hook onto the Yo-Yo, the strings becoming tangled in its hooks. Chosen then swings her arm in a wide ark. 

"Wooow!" Ladybug screams as she pulled along by her Yo-Yo and flung through the air, slamming into a wall she drops her Yo-Yo.

Chosen jumps backwards from Cat Noir and untangles Ladybug's Yo-Yo quickly, discarding her grappling hook once she has. Cat Noir takes advantage of the Momentary distraction and jumps over her head.

"CATACLYSM!" He shouts as he reaches for the hair band. Chosen drops a Yo-Yo and holds up a hand to intercept.

"CATACLYSM!" She yells in response, her hand also being covered in dark energy. Both Cataclysms collide, creating a burst of energy that blasts them both backwards onto their backs. They pick themselves up as Ladybug collects the Yo-Yo that had fallen to the ground.

"Let's even the odds a little." She throws the Yo-Yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" The Yo-Yo spins in the air for a moment before falling uselessly back into her hand.

"Huh?" Ladybug raises an eyebrow, but then notices the shimmering of magical ladybugs elsewhere. "Oh no!"

"Would you look at that?" Chosen smirks as she holds her new Lucky Charm, a small candy bar. "Guess this isn't my Yo-Yo."

"Claws in, Spots off." Chosen's suit returns to a blank white as she takes a bite out of the candy bar she holds, Ladybug's Yo-Yo still in her hand while her's vanishes from Ladybug's grip.

"Not good! Stop her!" Ladybug and Cat Noir rush towards Chosen. But she jumps high into the air to avoid them.

"Chosen, Claws Out! Spots On!" She shouts, her suit reforming instantly to it's black and red colors. A new Yo-Yo and staff forming on her sides.

"Ready for round two?" Chosen laughs as she swings her staff down at the heroes who narrowly avoid it.

Chosen laughs wildly as Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous begin to beep with the tell tale sign of transforming back soon.

***********************

"Chloe?" The door to Chloe's room creaks open slowly, a girl with red hair and glasses walks in carefully.

"Are you here? Your mom said you were going to get packed for your trip?" Sabrina calls out, surveying the room carefully.

"Chloe?" Sabrina looks around but sees no one. "Maybe she's on the roof?"

Sabrina turns to leave, but catches something out of the corner of her eye. Looking towards it she sees a small ornate box sitting on Chloe's Vanity.

"What's this?" Sabrina walks over and opens the box carefully, revealing the bee shaped hairpin inside. A moment later she jumps backward in surprise as a ball of light flies out of the hairpin. Shining brightly a small bee like creature appears in midair.

The creature blinks a few times before looking around in a panic.

"My Queen? Where are you?" Pollen flies up to Sabrina's face. "You! Where is my Queen?"

"W-what are you?" Sabrina screams as she backs up.

"No time, I must find my Queen immediately." Pollen flies around the room, going through walls to check every possible location. She zips through the ceiling briefly before coming back down. "Not on the roof." Pollen holds her tiny Kwami hands up to her mouth and shouts. "My Queen! Where are you!?"

"Do you mean Chloe?" Sabrina asks carefully. Pollen turns to her as if just realizing she'd revealed herself to another human.

"I'll worry about it later." Pollen flies up to Sabrina's face again, making the girl take a step back in surprise. "You know my Queen?"

"Chloe's my best friend." Sabrina nods. "Is she in danger?"

"I fear so." Pollen sighs as her Antennae droop. "I failed her. Based on her emotional state, It's likely she has been Akumatized."

"What?" Sabrina gasps. "Are you sure?" Pollen nods slowly.

"Well let's not panic." Sabrina tries to smile reassuringly. "Ladybug and Cat Noir will save her in no time."

"I will not sit idly while My Queen needs me." Pollen looks to Sabrina with hopeful eyes. "Perhaps you can help me."

"Me? What can I do?" Sabrina asks with a frown.

********************

Ladybug and Cat Noir stand together, breathing heavily. Chosen stands confidently in front of them. Ladybug's Yo-Yo spinning in one hand, A cat staff brandished in the other.

"Any ideas?" Cat Noir asks hopefully. Their Miraculous beeping rapidly, only a couple of minutes left.

"Working on it." Ladybug frowns. "We have pull through somehow."

"You two just don't get it do you?" Chosen smirks. "Hawkmoth gave me the power to be exceptional. To always be worthy. To always be good enough when others say I'm not." Chosen laughs smugly.

"Wait, does that mean-" Cat Noir turns to Lady Bug. "When you told her she can't beat us."

"She became good enough to do so." Ladybug glares.

"There you go, very well done." Chosen condesends as she raises her staff to attack. "Now, let's end thi-" Chosen's hand is suddenly pulled backwards, a yellow and black Top wrapped around her wrist.

Turning around, Chosen sees a woman clad in a black and yellow super suit holding the string attached to the Top around Chosen's wrist. A helmet clasped on her head, hiding her hair. Her stance is awkward and shaky. 

"What? How are you here?" Chosen growls at the hero.

"Queen Bee!" Ladybug shouts with relief.

"What's with the helmet?" Cat Noir questions.

"S-stop right there!" Queen Bee commands, her voice shaking.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Sabrina thinks to herself as she stares down her Akumatized friend. She looks at Chosen with determination, tightening her stance and her grip on her Top.

"Chloe! I'm going to save you!"


	5. Chosen Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Chosen reaches it's conclusion and the aftermath begins

"You two wait right there. This won't take long." Chosen smiles as she turns away from Ladybug and Cat Noir to face 'Queen Bee'. The hero in question pulls her Top back and holds in out, ready to swing at a moment's notice.

"What are you doing?" Hawkmoth's voice rings through Chosen's head. "Get their Miraculous!"

"You said to deal with Queen Bee if she got in the way." Chosen explains as she takes menacing steps towards 'Queen Bee'. "And I'd say she's in the way."

"Fine, just hurry up." Hawkmoth growls. His voice fades away and Chosen glares at her new opponent.

"Now, I don't know who you are or why you have that Miraculous." Chosen speaks casually, her and 'Queen Bee' walking in a circle, keeping their distance from each other. "But seeing you in that suit makes me very mad."

"That so?" Sabrina tries to act tough but she can't help but glance over to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Sighing in relief when she sees them huddled up, likely forming a plan of attack.

Chosen points her staff at 'Queen Bee' menacingly and scowls.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to give up. Take off the miraculous and I won't beat you down like I did to them." Chosen speaks the words slowly and clearly. 'Queen Bee' takes a step back nervously.

"N-No!" She takes two steps forward defiantly. "I won't back down."

"Have it your way." Chosen grins and launches herself forward swinging her staff with reckless abandon, 'Queen Bee' swinging her Top to deflect as many attacks as she can. Chosen swings Ladybug's Yo-Yo and catches 'Queen Bee's' foot, then with a strong tug she makes her fall backwards.

Chosen starts to swing her staff again when Ladybug suddenly lunges forward, colliding into Chosen's legs and making her fall to her knees. Cat Noir takes his chance and comes in thrusting his staff at Chosen's hair band. Chosen reacts quickly and throws herself backwards onto the ground dodging the staff and kicking Cat Noir in the ribs. She rolls backwards and stands only for her arms to get pinned to her sides. 'Queen Bee's' Top wrapping around her.

"Ladybug yanks her Yo-Yo out of Chosen's hand and jumps over her head, trying to throw her weapon down to smash the hair band. Chosen leaps forward, then using her superhuman strength she spins her body around, flinging 'Queen Bee' around and making her smack into Ladybug. Both heroes skidding along the ground.

"Good effort Chumps." Chosen laughs and shakes her head. "But did You forget you can't beat me? I can do anything! I can do everything!"

"Not exactly." 'Queen Bee' says weakly as she stands up. "You're an Akuma."

"What does that mean?" Chosen rolls her eyes.

"This is a long shot. But we're short on time and options." Sabrina thinks to herself as she clenches her fists. Fixing Chosen with a glare.

"You're Akumatized. You're a villain, under Hawkmoth's control." Sabrina points at her with an accusing look. "All you're doing is putting the people you care about in danger if Hawkmoth wins. You can't protect your family or your friends like this."

At that Chosen laughs, she throws her head back and cackles madly. 

"Oh my gosh, you have gotta be joking." Chosen manages to compose herself. "These powers finally made me good enough for Mother. And Daddy would do anything for me." She throws her arms out to the sides with a big smile. "They'll always be on my side, they aren't in any danger."

"And I'm not worried about the other one." Chosen brandishes her staff and glares. "I don't have any friends."

"Do you really believe that?" Sabrina asks weakly. Chosen doesn't seem to hear her.

"Enough wasteing time." Chosen jumps forward and swings her staff while her radar band rotates and beeps. "Let's end this!"

Sabrina flinches and closes her eyes as the attack comes. But when she opens them she finds Chosen's staff mere inches from her face. 

"What?" Chosen looks perplexed at her staff, trying to force it forward but her hand just shakes in place.

Chosen pulls her staff back and swings it again, only to be met with the same result. She repeats the action several times with no success.

"What's going on? How are you doing this?" Chosen growls at 'Queen Bee', who smiles happily and let's out a joyous chuckle. Chosen glares daggers at her.

"What are you waiting for!?" Hawkmoth's voice booms in her head. "Hurry up and get rid of her!"

"Nobody mocks me!" Chosen roars as she drops her staff and raises her hand. "CATACLYSM!" Chosen attempts to strike 'Queen Bee' with the open palm of her cataclysm infused hand but once again stops in her tracks.

"What is happening!?" Chosen grunts with effort as she tries to force her hand forward. 'Queen Bee' looks at her with a wide smile and teary eyes.

"You do care." Sabrina says happily as she reaches out and grabs Chosen's forearm. "You're protecting me from your own attacks." Sabrina looks into Chosen's eyes as they begin to go wide with realization.

"Sabri-" Chosen attempts to step back in shock only to find she can't move. She looks to her arm in horror, realizing that if she pulls it out of Sabrina's grip the Cataclysm energy will touch her hands and hurt her.

"My powers made me able to protect my friends even as an Akuma!" Chosen's mind screams in panic. "I can't hurt her. I'm trapped!"

Sabrina begins moving Chosen's arm slowly, careful to maintain her grip on Chosen's arm.

"No, this isn't right!" Chosen shouts. "You can't beat me!"

"I'm not beating you." Sabrina explains simply as she directs the Cataclysm onto the radar hair band. "You are."

Once the cataclysm makes contact the hair band disintegrates immediately. The Akuma inside fluttering away.

"Just in time Queen Bee." Ladybug cheers as the wounded heroes have very little time left. "Time to de-evilise!"

Chloe returns to normal, falling onto her knees as everyone's injuries from the fight are healed.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug waves, she then turns to 'Queen Bee'. "I don't have any time left so I'll make this quick." From her position on the ground, Chloe tilts her head to listen.

"I want to apologize about earlier and let you know that you can keep the Bee miraculous. I was stubborn and didn't take your feelings into account. I hope you can forgive me." Ladybug holds out her hand. 'Queen Bee' accepts it quickly.

"Oh uh. It's no problem, I understand." Sabrina's eyes shift to Chloe subtly before looking back to Ladybug. "Thank you for trusting me, I won't let you down."

"We'll continue this some other time, we have to go right now." Ladybug excuses her and Cat Noir as their miraculous have only one rapidly beeping node left. "See ya Queen Bee! Great work today!"

Sabrina watches the heroes leave, while Chloe sits where she is. Sabrina gently brings her to her feet, before wordlessly holding onto her and swinging both of them up to the roof.

****************************

Chloe sits on her bed, head facing the floor, Bee Miraculous in her hand. Sabrina and Pollen are off to the side, waiting patiently for her to collect her thoughts and speak.

"I really messed up today didn't I?" Chloe mumbles, not looking up.

"No, no." Sabrina waves her arms. "It's not your fault Chloe."

"She's right my Queen, it was Hawkmoth's Akuma." Pollen chimes in.

"Yeah and I'm the dummy who let him do it." Chloe looks at Sabrina and extends the Bee Miraculous. "You should have this. Not me."

"Oh no way." Sabrina takes a step back. "Once was good enough for me. I thought I was gonna faint I was so nervous."

"But, I don't know if I can do it." Chloe turns her head back down, only to be met with Pollen looking her in the eye.

"Of course you can. You mustn't dwell on the others." Pollen shakes her head. "It doesn't matter what your mother thinks, what Ladybug thinks or even what the guardian thinks." Pollen takes one of Chloe's fingers in her tiny hands and looks to her with admiration. "Because I chose YOU."

"Pollen." Chloe whispers.

"You are my Queen. I saw that hero's spirit inside you from the moment I met you." Pollen smiles wide. "We need only nurture it. We'll prove it everyday starting now."

"But what if I mess up again?" Chloe asks weakly.

"That's ok." Pollen nods confidently. "When you fall, I will always be there to pick you up again."

"Don't forget about me." Sabrina chimes in, drawing all eyes to her. "I'll always have you're back, I promise." Sabrina holds out a hand.

"You two." Chloe smiles, tears stinging her eyes. Taking Sabrina's hand with her left and Pollen holding a finger on her right, Chloe is pulled off her bed to stand tall on her feet. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Of course."

"Always My Queen."

"Well, let's not get to emotional just yet." Chloe wipes her eyes with her hands before facing Sabrina. "I still need to thank you properly."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saving me Sabrina." Chloe says sincerely. "I haven't always been the best friend to you and I'm sorry for that. And after what you did today." Chloe rubs the back of her head nervously. "I wanna do better. Be the kinda friend who deserves that, you know? I hope you can forgive-"

Chloe's words are cut off when Sabrina slams into her, hugging her tightly.

"I already have Chloe." Sabrina's voice is shaky and a wet patch starts to form on Chloe's shirt where Sabrina's face is. "And don't you dare think you don't deserve it."

Chloe hesitates for a moment before returning the hug with a small smile. She then turns her attention to Pollen.

"I owe you an apology too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Chloe's eyes become downcast. "I was so caught up in myself I didn't consider how you felt, I'm sorry." Chloe suddenly feels a small weight on her cheek, Pollen embraces what little of Chloe she can.

"No apology nessecary my Queen."

And there the three stand, embracing happily. Though it only lasts a couple minutes before Chloe starts laughing nervously.

"Uh, alright. You girls can stop now." Chloe pauses and waits, but the embrace continues. "Ok seriously. Get Off!!"

Both Sabrina and Pollen back up, offering small apologies. Chloe puts a hand on her hip as she speaks.

"That's enough sappyness for today." Chloe points at both of them. "Do not get used to that, got it? I just had a rough day is all."

"No worries."

"As you say My Queen."

"Right. So, with your recommendations." Chloe holds up the Bee Miraculous and puts it into her hair. "I'll be keeping this."

"But my Queen. What if people notice?" Pollen ponders.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir and Hawkmoth all saw Chloe as an Akuma and Queen Bee in the same place. So no one's gonna think I'm her." Chloe answers with a confident smile. "Honestly this whole ordeal may have just given me the best way to hide my identity."

"That is a comforting thought." Sabrina nods happily. But then frowns. "But what if people think I'm Queen Bee because of how you were stopped? You don't have a long list of friends for suspects." Sabrina's eyes go wide. "Oh, what I mean by that is-"

"Don't fret about it. I don't need a lot of friends." Chloe waves off. "Besides that's an easy fix. Just make sure you and Queen Bee are seen in the same place next time there's an Akuma attack and we'll be fine."

"You want me to run 'Towards' an Akuma?" Sabrina sighs.

"Of course. Queen Bee will be there so It'll be fine, I'd never let anything happen to you." Chloe strikes a confident pose.

"Aww, thank you Chloe. That means a lot." Sabrina is touched by the sentiment.

"Oh, Well I." Chloe face palms with a small embarrassed blush. "Why am I so emotional today?"

"My Queen is a softie pretending to be rough." Pollen chuckles. Making Chloe look at her incredulously.

"I am not!" Chloe huffs loudly. Pollen and Sabrina both giggle in response, making Chloe wave her arms angrily. "What are you laughing at?" She shouts, though she smiles anyway.

Chloe is distracted from any further shouting by a knock at the door. Pollen hides herself while Chloe answers the door, Sabrina close behind.

"Yes?" Chloe opens the door and is met by her Butler, Jean. 

"Good evening Miss Chloe, Miss Sabrina." He greets politely. A small sad frown on his mustachioed face. "I just came to tell you that dinner is ready and will be brought up to your room shortly."

"Ok. Thank y-" Chloe pauses and raises an eyebrow. "Wait, why is it being brought to my room?"

"Your Mother's orders." Jean answers with an Apologetic look. "She said that after your quote 'Akuma Episode' today it'd be for the best if you spent some time alone."

"Why? What did my Akuma do?" Chloe's eyes become downcast.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Miss Audrey just said it was to embarrassing and she'd rather not think about it." Jean says sadly. "I'm sorry Miss Chloe."

"Oh." Is all Chloe says as she hangs her head. She then feels someone grab her hand, turning her head she sees Sabrina looking at her with a reassuring smile. She then turns to Jean with a more confident expression. "Well, alright. That's fine, can you bring something up for Sabrina too then?"

"Of course Ma'am." Jean bows a little, his own mood lifted slightly.

"Oh and bring us a jar of honey too."

"Certainly." Jean turns to leave, but returns. "Oh, one other thing. Ms. Dupain-Cheng is here to see you, shall I show her up?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe quirks her head in confusion. She turns to Sabrina who only shrugs. Chloe looks at Jean, her face unsure. "Uh, sure, Bring her up. She can have something to eat too I guess."

"Right away." Jean smiles as he walks away. Leaving Chloe to close the door, perplexed expression etched onto her face.

"What could she possibly want?" Chloe huffs, crossing her arms.

"No idea. Let's hear her out though, it could be important." Sabrina smiles. 

"Fine, but I'm kicking her out if she gets on my nerves." Chloe takes a seat on a couch, Sabrina laughs and sits nearby. Chloe takes a casual look around the room. "Stay hidden Pollen, This shouldn't take long."

It isn't long before Jean returns, coming through the door with a food cart stacked with delicious food and Marinette following behind.

"Dinner is served." Jean announces as he places two meals on the small table in front of the couch where Chloe and Sabrina are sitting. He then puts a meal on the opposite side of the table, inviting Marinette to take a seat across from them. She does so, her eyes lingering on Chloe's new hairpin with confused interest. 

"Thank you Jean, you can go now." Chloe says nonchalantly. Jean bows with a smile before departing.

"Let's dig in everybody." Sabrina smiles. As they do so Chloe begins some dinner conversation.

"So, what do you want Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe huffs as she fixes Marinette with a mean glare.

"Chloe." Sabrina crosses her arms.

"I know, I know. Hear her out." Chloe rolls her eyes. She then looks at Marinette with a much kinder neutral expression. "So, what do you want Dupain-Cheng?"

"O-oh, well uh." Marinette stammers awkwardly. "I wanted to talk about New York."

"Come to gloat is that it?" Chloe scowls. "Gonna mock me cause mommy likes you better?"

"No,no,no!" Marinette flails her arms wildly. "That's not it. I'm not going."

"What?" Chloe blinks. "What do you mean?"

"I'm turning down your mother's offer." Marinette explains. "I just have to many reasons to stay. I can't move across the world." Marinette frowns. "Besides after the way she treated you. I just couldn't work for some one like that."

"That is still my mother you know."

"Oh well, what I meant by that was. You see that's not an insult or anything, I uh, just uh--" Marinette starts babbling nervously, Chloe raises a hand to silence her.

"Whatever, it's fine. It's really your loss." Chloe shrugs. "My mother was your best bet of fulfilling your dream."

"Maybe." Marinette says with a good natured smile. "But I know I'll get there someday. No need to rush it."

"Whatever. So is that all you needed?" Chloe pushes her plate away, signalling she's done eating.

"Well, that's not all. I wanted to check up on you." Marinette says carefully. "Me and Adrien were worried after what your mom said."

"I don't need your pity Dupain-Cheng." Chloe crosses her arms and looks away with a pout.

"Chloe is going to be just fine." Sabrina assures as she puts a hand on Chloe's shoulder reassuringly. "I've helped her through worse."

"Sabrina!" Chloe turns to Sabrina with a frustrated look. "Don't tell her that!"

"Oh right, sorry Chloe." Sabrina chuckles nervously but maintains her supportive contact.

"I'd kind of always just seen you as a brat." Marinette admits with a frown. "I'd never really considered what perspective you might have. So, well uh. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not apologizing. I've had enough emotional moments today." Chloe waves dismissively.

"Remember what Pollen said." Sabrina whispers into Chloe's ear. "We need to nurture your hero's spirit."

"This counts toward that?" Chloe asks in frustration. Sabrina nods confidently making Chloe sigh heavily. Marinette watches the exchange with great confusion.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chloe groans. "I'm ugh... I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble or hurt your feelings or whatever."

"Oh well uh, thank you." Marinette says, a little weirded out. "There are probably more people you need to apologize to though."

"Right. I'll work on that." Chloe rubs her forehead in annoyance.

"It's nice to see you're making an effort to improve." Marinette smiles. "I'm impressed, let me know if I can help with anything."

"With anything?" Chloe looks to Marinette hopefully.

"Uh, within reason, Sure." Marinette answers slowly.

"That's great." Chloe leans forward, hands on the table. "Tell me how you got Mommy to like you."

"What?" Marinette recoils into the couch seat.

"My mother, she called you exceptional the first minute she met you. Tell me how to do that." Chloe elaborates. Upon the topic switching to Chloe's mother, Sabrina frowns deeply.

"Uh, I don't really know. She was impressed by the hat I made. I guess that means she likes my fashion style." Marinette answers nervously, staring ahead like a deer in headlights.

"No see that doesn't help." Chloe frowns. "I'm not good at that kinda thing."

"You don't need to impress her Chloe." Sabrina tries to reason. Chloe looks to her pleadingly.

"I know, but imagine if I could?" Chloe smiles before turning to Marinette. "Any ideas?"

"No, not really." Marinette shrugs. "Why don't we put a pin in that. Tell me what you like to do and maybe I'll think of something."

"What I like to do?" Chloe rubs her chin with a hand. "Well I like to go shopping and I verbally abuse people for my own amusement. Sometimes both at the same time."

"Yeah, i think you should stop doing that second thing." Marintte sighs with a deadpan look.

"But it's so easy." Chloe offers. 

"Probably a good reason to stop."

"Fine whatever, I'll think about it."

"Is there anything else?" Marinette inquires.

"Well I hang out with Sabrina." Chloe gestures to Sabrina as if proving the statement.

"Sometimes we have sleepovers too." Sabrina nods with a smile.

"That's um, Very nice." Marinette smiles uneasily, unsure how to impress Chloe's mom with that line-up.

"Why don't we take a break from this?" Sabrina offers. "Let's do something fun."

"Good idea." Chloe stands up and smiles. "I've got it. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm gonna do you a favor."

"What kind of favor? And why?"

"Simple, if I do a favor for you then you'll owe me one and you'll have to help me win my mother over."

"That's not really how favors work."

"Oh sure it is, Now come over here." Chloe leads Marinette over to her vanity table and sits her down.

"Chloe, maybe she can help you with something else." Sabrina insists. "Let's just have a fun time and worry about your mother later."

"Maybe." Chloe looks at Sabrina solemnly while Marinette can't see her face. "I was dwelling again wasn't I?"

Sabrina nods and Chloe pats her hands on her cheeks a couple times to focus herself.

"Right well, Back to business." Chloe claps before opening the draws of her vanity.

"What exactly are we doing?" Marinette asks nervously.

"Makeover, duh." Chloe shrugs. "You can see what it's like to be as gorgeous as me, at least for a moment."

"Hold on I never agreed to that." Marinette argues, Sabrina huffs angrily as well.

"You've never given me a makeover." Sabrina pouts. Chloe regards her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Ok, that's a fair point. Grab a chair and I'll do you too." Chloe smiles, making Sabrina smile too.

"Oh goody, I'll be right back."

"I'm still not ok with this!"

"Just relax Dupain-Cheng." Chloe says calmly. "You'll like it I promise."

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Marinette whines quietly.

And so the makeovers begin, Chloe applying gentle strokes and touch ups to her two clients. As she works, her and whoever she isn't working on engage in some polite conversation. While nervous at first, Marinette does have a good time. Making jokes with and poking fun at Chloe, who kept a level head well enough to bite back but not go overboard, was surprisingly easy.

"Alright, here we go." Chloe says as Marinette has her eyes closed in front of the vanity. "Take a look."

Marinette opens her eyes and gasps as she looks at herself in the mirror. A fine layer of makeup highlights and exentuates her features.

"Wow, you did a great job." Marinette compliments with a smile. "Remind me to get you if I need to go to a fancy party or something."

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up about that." Chloe comments with a smug smile as Marinette pouts. "Oh lighten up."

"Is it my turn?" Sabrina bounces in her chair with excitement. "I wanna see."

"Yeah go ahead Sabrina." Chloe stands behind Sabrina as she opens her eyes and squeals happily.

"Oh it looks amazing." Sabrina smiles wide. Marinette looks at her happily.

"You really do. We should get a picture."

"That's a great idea Marinette. Chloe can we?" Sabrina looks to Chloe with barely contained glee.

"Ok, sure." Chloe pulls out her phone and activates the camera. "Go stand over there."

"Hmm." Chloe hums as she holds up her phone. "No, this isn't working. Try standing over there, Dupain-Cheng flip that light switch over there. Sabrina put your hand there, stand like that." Chloe instructs calmly as she gets Sabrina into the perfect position and takes her picture, she takes a few, some with glasses some without.

"That was fun." Sabrina giggles. "Ok, you're turn Marinette."

"What no I couldn't possib-" Marinette tries to protest but Chloe laughs as Sabrina drags away from the sidelines she'd been sitting at.

"Alright, stand over there. Let's change the lights." Chloe issues more instructs and snaps more pictures.

"There, all done." Chloe sighs with a smile as she looks through the pictures she's taken. "I'll admit, you girls came out pretty good."

"Ooh, let us see." Sabrina and Marinette crowd around Chloe to look through the pictures she took. "Wow, We look amazing!"

"These are actually really good." Marinette compliments as she cycles through the pictures on the phone. 

"Of course they are." Chloe smirks confidently. "But if you like these you should see my selfies. Now those are art."

"Right." Marinette chuckles. "But seriously these came out great. Is photography something you're in to?"

"Photography?" Chloe raises an eyebrow. "I dunno. I mostly just take selfies."

"Well maybe you should try it sometime. I've found doing something you enjoy can be really relaxing when you need it." Marinette offers, to which Chloe gives a thoughtful expression.

The girl's conversation is interrupted by Marinette's phone ringing. She quickly pulls it out and her eyes go wide.

"Oh shoot. It's that late already?" Marinette panics as she answers the phone. Stepping away from Chloe and Sabrina to talk. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh no, I'm ok. I'm just uh, at a friend's house." Marinette says nervously, Chloe and Sabrina look at her in surprise. "I guess I lost track of time, I'll be home soon I promise. Yeah, love you too, bye." Marinette hangs up the phone and turns around. Chloe puts a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow.

"So we're friends all of a sudden?" Chloe huffs.

"Well, we could be." Marinette offers. "We had a good time tonight right?"

"You caught me at a good time that's all." Chloe looks away. "Tonight doesn't change anything got it? We are not friends Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Right. I understand." Marinette shakes her head. "I'll see you girls tomorrow. Good night Sabrina, good night Chloe." Marinette walks to the door. She pauses and looks back, holding the door open. "Oh, and Chloe, you can just call me Marinette." She then waves as she leaves.

"Bye Marinette." Sabrina waves too, once the door closes she turns to Chloe with a smile. "I think that went pretty well, don't you?"

"Are kidding? That was a disaster, an utter disaster." Chloe fumes, putting a hand on her forehead while Pollen comes out of hiding and lands on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you my Queen." Pollen smiles. "You kept a calm head and made a new friend."

"Marinette is not my friend." Chloe growls grumpily, making Sabrina giggle.

"I don't think it's a bad idea to be friends with her." Sabrina smiles.

"Well I do." Chloe brushes her hair back dramatically. "You and Adrikins are the only friends I need." She turns to look at her Kwami. "And Pollen."

"It's ok, I understand." Sabrina pats Chloe's shoulder. "We'll take it one step at a time ok?"

"Ok." Chloe grumbles. "So what now?"

"We better get some rest." Pollen suggests. "You've had a tiring day My Queen."

"Good idea." Chloe yawns as she scratches her head and undoes her hair band. "You going home Sabrina?"

"I'll stay." Sabrina says simply as she pulls out her phone. "I'll go call my dad right now." She then dials her dads number and walks to the balcony.

Chloe smiles as she heads to her closet to pick out some pajamas. Humming a happy tune, excited for the next day and what it could bring. Confident that whatever comes her way, she can handle it with Pollen and Sabrina there to support her.

Maybe Marinette too.


End file.
